Difficulties
by raven1777
Summary: Life after "Should I Stay or Should I Go?". With all the stress put on Raven, she can only lean on Richard's shoulder. Sequel to "Should I Stay or Should I Go?". Have read to understand this fic.


Difficulties

Difficulties

Page Break

Author's notes: I don't know I had this in my head and I thought it was perfect. It's the sequel to "Should I Stay or Should I Go?" It's about the lives of Raven, Robin, Raiden, and every one else in the castle. I though it was appropriate, you know I kind of left you guys at a cliffy. Rated M for a reason. This is my first M-fic but I've matured so I best fit it that my writing had too.

Page Break

Disclaimer: I hate this; it's only a bitter reminder as to what will never be.

Chapter One: She's Beautiful

Richard's P.O.V.

I awoke to the feeling of the bed moving. I turn around to see my Raven walk out to the balcony outside our room. The moon hung high in the sky tonight. Its rays were cast down onto Raven making her so beautiful. She looked so angelic, as if she glowed. Everyday I fall deeper in love with her. I love the way she walks, the way she talks, her smile, the way she fidgets when she is thinking, her loving ways, her perfect body, her eyes, the way she bites her lips when she's under me. Just thinking about her made me harden and I couldn't stand to be apart from her any longer.

I get up and walk to her. I wrap my hands around her waist and feel the silk material of her night robe. I place my head into the crook of neck and breathe. She smells of fresh lavender &vanilla, my favorite. I kissed her and she did not respond. I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Raven?" I ask her with every intention of finding out. But I felt as I already know. Things have been difficult lately. A few years ago her father was diagnosed with cancer and he has been fighting ever since. Besides that she worries everyday for her mother who has fallen into a deep depression. I would too if I found out my significant other wouldn't remain on this earth to grow even older together. She constantly worries for Kori who can not seem to forgive her self for the death of Raven's sister or her sister at that. Also, with the duties of being Queen, a mother, and wife she has a load on her shoulders and all I want to do is kiss them away.

"I'm fine Rich, I just couldn't sleep I have things on my mind" She reassured me, but I could tell there was more. I wanted to kiss away her pain. I wanted to take her right then and there and make her forget if at least for a moment.

"Come to bed Raven, let me take your mind off things" I tell her huskily and she knew what I meant. I breathed into her neck once again while planting kiss on her jaw and collarbone. I felt the shivers that went down her spine liked it. She turned around kiss me. She snaked her arms around my neck and pressed into my form. I knew what she wanted and only I could give it to her. I deepened the kiss and placed my hands on ass, only to have her moan my name. I loved this and I wondered if this was heaven. I pick her up bridal style and walk over to our bed. I placed her firmly on the bed and rid her of her robe to her mid-thigh negligee.

I slid off the straps to reveal her bra and panties. I laid her down and got on top of her, I stroked her thigh as I kissed her. She made me wild. She drives me crazy just by running her fingers through my hair. I love it as it sent shudders down my spine. Like a mad man I removed her bra. Her plump breast was my reward. I cupped one in my hand and started to massage it. It fit perfectly in my palm and that's how I liked it. I enticed a moan from her.

I took one breast in my mouth and the other in my hand. I felt her nipples hardened and I flicked my tongue making her rock. I knew she loved this. In the other hand I played with her nipple in my two fingers. I did the same but to the other breast. And when I was done I planted butterfly kisses down her abdomen.

"Rich... Richard" She called out. I removed her undies to reveal her mound. Her upside down triangle. She looked down at me and smirked. I work fast, as I had her spreading her legs allowing me to kiss her southern lips. It tasted so good was all I could think. Her juices and wet folds drove me crazy. I slipped my fingers into her hot cave. I moved in and out acting as if it were my member. I then placed two, then three. Her moans made me rock hard and I knew I had to have her.

I worked my way up to her but only to have her straddle me. I was in a daze has her bare breast were in my face. I went to grab one, only to have my hand smacked away playfully. I loved it when she acted like this. Next thing I know my boxers were thrown haphazardly across the room, and Raven was bobbing her head up and down. I felt pure bliss and ecstasy. I just wanted her underneath me. I felt the warmth of throat and I wanted to release but I couldn't, not here.

"God, Raven" I breathed out as I gripped the sheets. "I need you" I said huskily. She stopped and I laid her down once again kissing her soft lips. She spread her legs allowing me to enter her. She was so hot and tight. I moaned as her walls clamped around me. I rocked back and forth, like the many times I had before. I was rewarded with her short jagged breaths.

"Richard, Richard, Richard" was I heard from my love.

"Raven, Raven, Raven" was all I could muster to say.

"Faster" She pleaded. She didn't have to tell me twice. I pounded into her like a mad man. This was pure ecstasy. Not just because I was having sex, well scratch that, making love and to the woman I adored and promised my love to. I was becoming bigger and I felt her walls clamp even more. It was becoming harder and harder to control myself and Raven's moaning wasn't helping. Her walls ultimately clamped down and I release my swim team into her.

"I love you" Was all I could muster while locking my eyes on to her purple ones.

"I love you, too" She said in short breaths. I kissed her and moved to the side and swooped her up into my arms and covered us with a blanket. I wrapped my arms around her torso and pulled her closer. I spooned her breathing went back to normal. I wiped the beads of sweat off her neck and kissed her shoulder. Her light snores made me inwardly chuckle.

I got up to use the bathroom and when I came back my breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful with her purple air cascading down her back with the moon shining on her. It gave her a silver glow. I'm the luckiest man in the world I thought to myself. I went and laid back down careful to wake her. With all the stress she has she needs all the sleep she could get.

Page Break

Raven's P.O.V.

I wake up to feel an empty space next to me. Where is Richard is my only thought. But my ears perk up to the sound of the shower running. Maybe I should join him. I waltz my way over to the bathroom. I see him in all his naked glory. I pull the screen door and he looks at me, pushing the water away from his eyes. I raise a suggestive eyebrow and so does he with that smirk that drives me wild. He grabs me and closes the door.

Page Break

Our shower was amazing, I recall from my desk. After our shower we dressed and went down for breakfast. I was greeted by Raiden, who cheerfully sat in the dining hall eating. She greeted her father and I sat down to see my father and mother. It was heart breaking to know my father was dying and to see my mother hopeless. It was one of the many things bothering me. My country was getting harder and harder to run, with no one to guide. I couldn't burden my father. I had my own personal problems, too. Kori was in distress. She had taken her sister's death very hard and now she couldn't forgive her self for Nightingale's death. She was falling apart and with no one but Raven to support her she was falling fast. Poor Kori, she has to run a country by herself. She has no husband and both parents were now deceased. She needs all the help she could get.

I sit at my desk looking at permit applicants. All this was to stressful. Maybe if I played with Raiden would I ease up? I walk to her room and find her reading. She always has her nose in a book now-a-days. I stayed there and we played and talked about school. She eventually fell asleep. I tucked her in and left. Maybe if I talked to Kori. I went back to my office and dialed Kori.

"Hello" Kori says into the receiver.

"Hey Kori, it's me Raven so how are you" I tell her.

"I'm okay, you know its crazy around here, I feel kind of lonely if anything. You?"

"I'm okay too" trying to lie.

"Someone's lying" and I hear her giggle. I was making her happy and that was good.

"Well, I'm much stressed. Father is only getting worse, as his mother. And I haven't told anyone this but, Kori I desperately want to have another baby. I've been trying, making love every chance I get but nothing. I've been trying for half a year now. I haven't told Richard but I want this really badly. I went to the doctor's and he told me I couldn't have children" I nearly chocked out. I was in tears. "The accident scarred me to much Kori. I don't want to tell him cause then he'll just blame himself, I mean it is somewhat" I say crying.

"Raven, don't cry. I mean you have Raiden, right?" She says trying to console me.

"It's not the same Kori, if only it never happened" Then I hear someone gasp and a punch to the wall. I hang up on Kori; I'll have to call her back later. I walk out to see…….

Page Break

Author's Notes: dun, dun, dun. Lol what do you think. Review please. According to one fanfic friend it's a crime to read and not review

-Melissa


End file.
